There has long been a need for a cleaning implement for the grate assembly of a barbecue grill that provides efficient and thorough cleaning of the grill grate. Conventional methods and cleaning implements are difficult and messy to use. More important, conventional grill cleaning implements do not provide a simple method of thoroughly cleaning grill grates, and therefore do not eliminate the risk of contamination from poorly cleaned grates. Further, conventional methods expose the user to unacceptable safety risks associated with exposure to chemicals traditionally used to clean grill grates and with handling of hot grill grate assemblies, which can result in burns.
Conventional grill tools such as grill brushes and scrapers have not been designed to efficiently clean grill grates on the bottom and side surfaces of the grate. Such conventional cleaning implements are primarily utilized to only brush or scrape the top surface of the grate assembly. Typically, cleaning the bottom surface of the grates requires cumbersome techniques such as manually lifting the grill grate assembly and flipping it over to expose its bottom surface, and then manually scraping and brushing the exposed bottom surface. Heretofore, thorough cleaning of grill grates has been accomplished primarily with the use of costly disposable brillo-type cleaning pads applied to the grates after the grill grates completely cooled after use. At a minimum, such conventional cleaning methods are messy procedures that require a significant amount of cleaning space. Further, conventional cleaning methods are awkward and can result in grill burns to a user attempting to clean the grill grates before they have completely cooled after use.
From the foregoing it may be seen that heretofore, no one has adequately provided a grill brush assembly that thoroughly cleans all surfaces of grill grates, top, bottom, and sides. A need exists for a grill brush assembly that provides an easy method of cleaning the surfaces of grill grates that overcomes the limitations of prior art grill cleaning implements, thereby encouraging the maintenance of grill grates in clean and sanitary conditions.